ChitChat
by Rocky and CG
Summary: Reala is up to his old tricks again. Can NiGHTS and the gang keep ahead of his plots?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Continued from my Knots fic.

NiGHTS loved the many Nightopias each Ideya carrying Visitor brought in. The vast lands gave way for hours upon hours of fun and exploration even after the Visitor returned to his or her own world. So while it was sad the Visitors were gone, their bright Ideyas still left their beautiful visions of paradise intact. It also gave Nights something to do during the long daylight hours until the next Visitor came around. Today, Nights visited a Nightopia that had lasted over a decade.

"He still held on to his dreams." She said with a smile as she went through the door back to the Dream Gate. She expected the usual sight of Owl talking to the empty space in front of him. Nights loved it when Owl did that when a Visitor was around. They always thought the old bird was crazy at first until Nights, eventually, explained that Owl was talking to the invisible creature who now lived at the Dream Gate.

Nights gasped and froze at what she saw. Instead of Owl resting peacefully on his perch, he was encased in a barrier bubble. Chains and random spots of paint hanging in midair meant the invisible creature had also been caught. Their captor sat on an edge of the fountain in the middle of the plaza. His arms and legs crossed obviously waiting for Nights' return. Reala had taken her friends hostage.

A dreadful and ominous scene if all three of them weren't fast asleep and snoring.

Nights sighed. "Really now." She didn't think she was gone that long that Reala had time to do all this and then became so utterly bored he dozed off. She flew over to check on Owl and the invisible creature who also got tired of waiting for her. They seemed okay and Nights didn't want to risk waking Reala up by waking them up. Reala... Ever since he popped back into Nights' life, he kept coming by almost every week with a new scheme for her demise.

Surprisingly, Nights actually didn't feel anger towards Reala for these attempts. In her heart, she still felt guilty that he had suffered because of Wizeman's defeat by her hands. However, guilt or not she would allow him to hurt her, or more importantly her friends, for his blood feud. How dare he capture her friends! She was understanding when he came after her, but her friends? She wanted to beat the tar out of him right this moment!

Yet she was unsure if that would get Reala to release them from their Captures and who knew how long it would be before a Visitor with an Ideya came by the Dream Gate. Nights, as someone who got captured rather easily, knew how frustrating the experience could be. Thinking about that irritation, Nights figured out how to deal with this problem. Besides, if this idea didn't work she could always go back to Plan A which was beating the daylights out of Reala.

Reala had planned an early morning attack on Nights' companions for the lack of Visitors. An Ideya carrying Visitor would ruin his latest scheme. That accursed Nights always seemed to have one or two Visitors, plus the old owl and that invisible thing helping. Why not eliminate that complication and take them out of the equation? Just the two of them: Him and Nights. Not to mention if Nights became desperate and tried that blasted murder-suicide stunt, he had hostages to prevent it.

Admittedly, capturing a teleporting bird and someone he couldn't even see presented a bigger conundrum then he excepted, Reala nonetheless got the job done. It took longer than expected too, but Nights had not came back. Noon came yet Nights had not. Reala reasoned at least he was resting in preparation for their upcoming battle in which Nights would lose. Yes. Soon Nights would be here and he would end this. Soon. Very soon.

Reala awoke with a jolt. Had he been sleeping? No! What if Nights had came back? He looked around. The bird and thing remained in their Captures. "Good." He muttered.

"Good evening to you too, Reala."

Reala whipped his head around. Nights. He moved to attack but was met with resistance. He looked down to find himself confined in a pink and purple beanbag chair. "Arh!" He screamed as he struggled against the constraint that happened to be Nights' transformed body.

"While I don't have your power to conjure up items, Reala, I do have my shape shifting to fall back on."

"Let me out!"

"Not until you let Owl and the invisible creature go first." Nights told Reala who just screamed at her response. "It's not fun being captured is it?" Reala continued struggling. He tried to claw, kick and bite Nights but to no avail. The noise woke up Owl and the invisible creature who could only look as Nights held her grip on Reala. He continued to thrash about until he felt his energy go low.

"You're dead." He told Nights between breaths.

"Yes. Yes. So you tell me every week." Reala growled at Nights comment. "Look, Reala. I don't want to keep you trapped in here anymore then you want to be trapped. Why don't you just release my friends and we'll go back to just fighting each other. Please don't involved them."

Reala's face contorted in disgust. "Me not involve them? They're the ones who keep interfering."

"Can you really blame them? You're not exactly the nicest person and they like me."

"Enough of this useless chitchat. Release me now and we'll settle this the old fashioned way." He couldn't wait to sink his claws into Nights even in his tired state.

"No."

"No?"

"Not until you release my friends. If you don't, I'll just keep you here and you can see how boring it is to be stuck in a Capture of some sort."

"Oh no." Reala's tone dipped with sarcasm. "I'll be stuck here all evening. What ever will I do?" He continued. "How will I ever report back to Master Wizeman? Oh. Wait. I can't. You destroyed him."

"Alright, fine. Wizeman is gone but don't you have the other Nightmarens to command?"

Reala sneered. "How nice of you to say your creator is gone with such a casual tone. And for your information, those third ranks act on their own accord. They don't take orders from me."

"They don't?" Nights pondered this.

"Like I need them." Reala scoffed. He didn't want to admit those lower ranked Nightmarens didn't even give him the time of day.

"So, who do you talk to during the week?"

"As if I need someone to collaborate with."

"Really?" Nights asked sympathetically. "You have no one to talk to?"

"Do you really ask this many questions?"

"I just had no idea you were alone." Nights felt sadden by this news. Not only sad but guiltier because this was an indirect result of her actions. "Hey, I know!" Her voice chirped up. "How about this, free my friends from their Captures and we all can have an adventure together?"

"Oh, but what is an adventure without a proper villain, Nights? I do enjoy my role rather well. It's a role you forgot a long time ago."

"I never forgot; I just never fulfill that role." Silence followed after Nights' statement. She began to rethink her Capture strategy, but her thoughts kept going back to pity for Reala. Something else crossed her mind. "I just realized something." Nights turned to look over to her friends. "Little one?" She called to the invisible creature.

"Mm. I'm just listening."

Nights called over to Owl next. "Owl, you've been rather quiet too."

Owl pointed around him indicating the barrier and threw his wings up in frustration. Nights saw Owl's beak moving but she couldn't hear any sounds coming out. Owl's Capture was sound proof from the inside. "Reala..." Nights voice was low.

Reala smirked. He awaited Nights' accusations of the Capture he left the old timer in. He wanted to feel Nights' hate.

"That is the best idea you've ever had!"

Wait. What? Reala turned his head to see Nights happily smiling.

"I mean not only did you make a brilliant Capture to prevent his teleportation, but you also found a way to keep him quiet! That is such a wonderful idea!"

Reala was speechless. He expected anger and venom not compliments. Owl also could not believe what he was hearing.

"You like...?" Reala shook his head. "You're just saying that."

"No, Reala. I mean it." Nights continued. "Do you realize how hard is it to find peace and quiet with the old bird squawking on and on." The old bird sent Nights a dirty look as she kept on praising Reala's accomplishment.

"Stop it." Reala said playfully. He really didn't want Nights to stop.

"You should be proud."

Reala turned away from Nights. "I did place a great deal of effort in that Capture design."

"You can defiantly see that!" What Nights did not see, however, was Reala smiling at that moment.

"Nights." The invisible creature spoke up. "How can you say such nice things about something that is keeping Owl captive?"

"Nothing wrong with appreciating fine craftsmanship when you see it."

Reala's face felt hot, but he liked the feeling. He waited patiently for more positive comments about himself as Nights and the invisible creature carried on their conversation. He scowled indignantly as time passed and Nights' attention didn't turn back to him.

"For someone who complains about the old timer's lectures, you seem to chatter away like an old hen, Nights." Reala mocked. Owl nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmpf! Well, I would be happily flying around the Dream Gate if someone hadn't taken my friends prisoner.

"Oh..." The invisible said sadly. "You wouldn't be talking to me?"

"I'm not saying that." Nights sighed. "I'm just saying mean old Reala here has us all cooped up."

"Didn't seem to think I was so mean when I shut the bird up."

"Yes, here I give you a compliment and you insult me in your next breath."

"Oh dear. Poor Nights. An insult? Did I hurt your feelings?" Reala kept up his ridicule. "Forgive me for that. I mean, I insulted you? Here you destroy our Master and I have the gall to insult you."

"Argh!" Nights groaned in frustration. "You really think I wanted to? I wanted to destroy my creator? No! He left me with no choice."

Reala scoffed. "If Master Wizeman wanted you dead, you should have submitted to your fate like all the others."

"It wasn't about that. By that time, I knew my life was forfeit. My little 'game' of 'keeping alive' was over, but those dreams... How could I ever allow such beautiful dreams to be destroyed? That's why I chose to fight Wizeman." Nights paused for a second and her voice became calmer. "We should have been destroyed too, Reala, but by a miracle we're still alive. We should be enjoying life; not trying to hurt each other."

"Hurting you is the only way I can enjoy life. What else do I have? As you pointed out, Nights, I have nothing. I'm alone." Reala's confinement shifted and the clutch on him tighten. The hold, however, was not of animosity but rather of empathy and good will.

"You don't have to be alone." Nights told Reala as she hugged him, her head resting gently on top of his.

The moment was too soon broken up by laughter coming from outside the Dream Gate. The startled Nights and Reala immediately looked at the entrance way but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Reala yelled out into the darkness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there?" Reala yelled out into the darkness.

"Sorry. Sorry." A boy stepped out from behind the walls of the entrance at the Dream Gate. The lanky teenager had dark hair that was trimmed almost to his scalp. His white T-shirt had a homemade silkscreen logo done in black ink, his jeans had holes where the knee were, the majority of his tennis shoes were covered in hand-stitched patches: this kid was punk. He pointed at Nights. "Just that girl there was saying some rather cheesy lines and I couldn't help but laugh."

"Nights is not a girl." Reala corrected the Visitor.

"She's not? I mean, he's not? I just saw the pink and purple..."

"What's wrong with my colors?" Nights teased. "Also," Nights put on her best Owl impression, "all inhabitants of the Night Dimension don't have a specific gender." Nights voice went back to normal. "I'm only called a 'she' because it fits English grammar." In an aside, Nights commented on the lazy author being the main reason.

"Ah, like how some people call cars their 'girls'"

"You could say that." Nights said not sure how to take being compared to an automobile.

"So," the boy turned his attention back to Reala, "does that mean you're a 'she' too. You got quite a gruff voice."

Reala narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Let me put it to you this way: I want nothing to do with something that is referred to as the 'weaker sex'."

"Ooo, touchy. I know some girls who'd be quite offended by those words. You know; all of them."

"Ooo, I'm so worried."

The boy rolled his eyes as he approached the two. "Have to say, now that I've gotten a closer look at you, it's a bit hard to think of you as masculine. Is that a pink manicure?" The boy then pointed to Reala's mouth. "And that lipstick there, whoa!" The boy pulled his finger back fast enough before Reala took a chomp out of it.

"Careful." Nights said. "He bites."

"Ha, little too late for that warning wouldn't you say?" He winked at Nights.

She chuckled at the gesture. "So, how long have you've been eavesdropping?"

"Oh, when you were talking about this Wizeman fellow who gave you trouble, you giving him the ax, and the sappy dialogue where I came in. So, you keeping this one held up like this till he agrees to stop brothering you?"

Nights hadn't really thought about it, but now she did wished her plan would go that way. "Not exactly, Reala has my friends captured." She gestured over to them. "And the only people who can release them are Reala here," Nights gave the boy a sly look, "or a Visitor with an Ideya."

"Ideya? What's that?"

"The light in your heart manifested. Most Visitors lose all five of their Ideyas on the way here."

"Ah, so I might have the means to free your friends." The boy looked back at Reala. "No wonder this one looks so apprehensive."

Reala had to think fast. "Don't trust Nights, Visitor. Nights is an evil Nightmaren and you'll only be causing trouble for yourself by releasing those two."

The boy looked unimpressed. "Hmm, since Nights and you have the same shaped head, I suspect you're both 'evil Nightmarens'. Not to mention Nights said she wanted to protect beautiful dreams." The boy wagged his finger in the air. "I'm gonna believe her word over someone who tried to hurt me." Reala snarled at him and looked away. "So, Nights, you said there are five types of Ideya and if I got one I can free your friends?"

"Yes."

"Are your friends in any danger in those...things?" He asked.

Nights shook her head. "No. I've been Captures before and they don't harm you."

"Splendid. Tell me would you rather Reala let them out himself?"

Nights looked down at the scowling Reala. The Visitor freeing her friends would only be a temporary solution. If they could appeal to Reala to have a change of heart not only would conditions around the Dream Gate improve drastically, but Reala could start finding happiness. Nights nodded her head.

"Great! Now first question. Nights you said you have friends as in plural. All I see is that owl in that hamster cage."

"That's Owl. My other friend in locked in those chains hanging over there. She's an invisible creature."

The boy looked back over with a perplexed look. "No joke? I've got to check that out." He said as he walked over to where she was and poked her.

"Ow."

"Huh!" He exclaimed as he kept poking. "She really is invisible."

"Mm! Now stop poking me!"

The boy laughed as he walked back over to Nights and Reala. "So their names are really Owl and the invisible creature?"

"Yes." Nights nodded. "The invisible creature is a bit dense,"

"Hey..."

"but she's very kind.

"Mm."

Nights smiled. "Now Owl can tell you all you need to know about the Night Dimension. He will too if you let him."

"'Him'? I thought you didn't have genders?" The boy brought up. He checked back over to where Owl was. "Actually, he dresses like my grandpa, so I can see why you would call him a 'he'. Anyway, I'm Ethan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ethan." Nights said.

"Likewise." Ethan said as he turned back to Reala. "You got this vendetta with Nights for offing this Wizeman person?"

"Again, I enjoy how casual everyone is regarding the loss of my Master." Reala said.

"What did ya like about him?"

The question caught Reala off guard and he had to think.

"Ya see, if you can't think of anything..."

"Ethan. Sometimes you don't need a reason to like someone." Nights interjected. "I liked Wizeman once."

"Ha!" Reala mocked. "What lies you tell, Nights!"

"It's true, Reala. He created me and I did had some fondness because of that."

"Hmm." Ethan went. "And even though you were fond of him you left him because he destroyed dreams?"

Nights' eyes looked off to the side. "No." She said softly.

"No?" Ethan asked.

Nights nodded. "I don't like being ordered around." Nights closed her eyes revisiting her memories. "Wizeman would harshly issue command after command and without any appreciation for what any of us did." She looked back up. "One day, I got fed up and never returned. I've been free ever since."

"Wow." Ethan said.

Reala laughed. "Yes, Nights couldn't handle responsibility and left to go play like a little child without a care in the world. Yes, that's very noble of you, Nights."

"Argh!" Nights groaned. "You don't understand. You've never understood."

"Oh, but I do understand, Nights. I understand how only a mature person such as myself can do their job while you lazily float around."

"That's it! You and me. One on..." Nights stopped herself. She had to keep her temper in check. "You won't goad into a fight that easy."

"Please, like it ever took much to rouse you. You're much too sensitive. Heh heh. Perhaps I will be like these others and address you with feminine pronouns for your emotional self." Reala started laughing but soon found the hold on him tightening. This time it was in animosity. "Foul!" He managed to choke out. Nights stopped throttling him and the two of them started yelling at the other.

Ethan stood there realizing he had bitten off more than he could chew. Back in his hometown he could find a solution to almost everyone's problems and when he couldn't, he'd find a compromise: Violence. Perhaps he should let these two clean each other's clocks before they would listen to how the other felt.

"Right then." He walked over to barrier bubble that encased Owl. The two Nightmarens, wrapped up in their own quarrel, didn't even notice. "How does this work?" Ethan asked looking at the barrier. "Light in your heart manifested..." Ethan tried to think the problem through but the yelling drowned out his thoughts. Ethan wondered if it was always like this with those two. Owl must have understood the expression on Ethan's face and nodded. The two Nightmarens continued to scream.

"All I've done has been for Master Wizeman and in one evening you take it all away, Nights. Because of you it's been for naught!"

"Please, did you honestly expect Wizeman to reward your loyalty? He abused us! Even when we did what was asked he still kept us in fear!"

Upon hearing this, Ethan knew how to help the two of them and he surveyed the Dream Gate. "Benches, probably nailed down. Tree branch? No, that's not enough. Strange. There's light here in the center but no lampposts." Ethan shook his head and looked up the trunk of a tree. "Guess I'll have to settle for a tree branch." He mumbled as he prepared himself to climb up the tree until something else caught his eye. "Hello. Why didn't I see you before?"

As Ethan acquired what he saw, Reala and Nights kept arguing. "Serving him should have been the greatest purpose in our lives, but you couldn't even do that!"

"Really? Then let's get back to the others who served him. Tell me again what happened to them?

"They failed Wizeman and accepted their fates."

"Would you have accepted your fate? If I had lost to Wizeman, do you think he would have looked kindly on you not being able to stop me? No, he wouldn't. You know he wouldn't because you failed, Reala!"

Reala started to contest Nights' statement, but he couldn't find any words.

"Reala..." Nights said gently. "It's okay." Reala didn't reply. "You don't have to be afraid. Wizeman is gone."

"It's all your fault..."

"Reala, don't..."

"It's all your fault, Nights!"

"Sheesh, Reala's a jerk. Nights, hold him still for me." Ethan requested.

"Huh?" Nights looked back up to see Ethan lifting an item that made her gasp: One of Owl's perching posts. "Stop! What are you doing and more importantly how are you able to lift that?"

"It's heavy, but I got it." Ethan strained out as he lifted the stake that was bigger than himself.

"You're not going to hit me with that are you, Ethan?"

"Not you, Nights, just that prick you got there."

"Ethan! If I wanted to pummel Reala, I could have done that myself."

"Ah! Too heavy!" Ethan cried out as he let the staff descend towards Reala's head. Nights quickly rolled out of the way.

"Come on, Nights, why are you protecting that miserable crank?"

"Ethan, you can't pick a fight with someone who can't fight back. That's not fair."

"Don't let him go, Nights. I don't know if I got one of those Ideyas to free your friends there." Ethan told Nights as he prepared to swing the staff again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Before Ethan could deliver the blow, Nights started bouncing her body like a basketball and soon bounced high into the branches of a tree.

"Ethan, stop trying to hurt Reala."

"I bloody well can't with you protecting him like that. That's some compassion you got there to look after someone who has your friends locked up. Why so nice to him?"

"It's just..."

"I know what you're up to, Visitor." Reala spoke up. "It's not going to work."

"Of course not, Reala. I won't let you get hurt while you're like this."

"Not that, you dim-witted fool."

"What...?" Nights asked.

"Oh, poor little susceptible Nights." Reala scornfully teased. "The Visitor hopes that by you protecting me I'll become filled with warm fuzzy feelings," His voice dipped with contempt, "and I'll rethink the way I feel about you."

Nights couldn't say anything. She turned her head towards Ethan and saw his irked expression; Reala had guessed his plan.

"Yeah..." Ethan rested the head of the staff to the ground. "So, he figured out that plan. God, what a manipulative bastard he must be to figure that out!" He shook his head frustrated. "Hey! We can always beat him up. After all, he doesn't appreciate you protecting him."

Nights looked down at Ethan and smiled.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

All Nights had done was protect him from a bludgeoning and he repaid her by belittlement. Reala's behavior didn't surprise Nights, but it didn't change the fact she resented it. Regarding the Visitor, Reala's assumptions were correct; the boy had try to trick them both. However, Nights couldn't be mad at the boy because, after all, he just wanted to help them and when she looked down at him she couldn't help but smile. The boy's hands now shined with the light of a blue Ideya: Intelligence. Though Nights had to question his rather unorthodox approach at trying to solve her dilemma this evening.

"No, Ethan, we won't be beating up Reala."

Reala cursed Nights under his breath because she already knew they had beaten him. That blasted Visitor's Ideya would undo the Capture cages he made. He had to get free himself. Only one way of doing that now. With a snap of his fingers, he undid the Captures on Owl and the invisible creature.

"Yay! I can move again!" The invisible creature said as the spots of paint twirled in the air as she did so herself. The spots then headed over to the fountain where water was splashed on them.

"Hoo. Yes, I don't know how Nights can stand those Captures. What an awful ordeal!" Owl flapped over to Ethan. "It seems we owe the Visitor our thanks." The invisible creature shouted a quick 'thank you' and went back to washing the paint off.

"Don't thank me." Ethan told them. "And don't you let him go, Nights! He's planning on attacking us as soon as he's freed."

Reala snarled and started to once again struggled again his constraints. "I let them go, Nights. Honor your part of the bargain."

"I'm telling you, Nights, he's going to attack us." Ethan yelled back. Owl groaned as he knew Night all too well.

Nights tighten her hold on Reala. "Thank you for letting them go, Reala." She stopped her hug and returned to her normal shape.

They faced each other and Reala smiled. "Nights..." He wasted no time in attacking her. He struck a blow to her gut and before she could finish her scream he turned to cut down that meddlesome Visitor. He prepared his strike but a force pulled his other arm back. "Urg!" Reala looked at the obstruction: Nights' still distorted hand had remained wrapped around his wrist. "Welcher!"

"Take your frustrations out on me! Leave them out of our fight."

"Very well, Nights." He flew over to the new Nightopian door dragging Nights with him.

Ethan watched as they passed through the door. "They can fly? Where'd that door come from?"

"Ah, Visitor. You'll have to forgive us for not giving you a proper greeting. Welcome to the Night Dimension. It is where one goes when you fast asleep."

"Mm and this doorway was created by your Ideya." Ethan felt his arm being dragged by the invisible creature. "I want to see Nights fight." She said as she opened the door for them. Ethan shielded his eyes at the bright light and immediately felt foolish thinking the soft pastels and butterflies were going to harm him.

He gasped when he saw what the doorway lead to. Inside was a vast urban city with many huge poles bearing flags waving high in the air. Fliers glued to the building looked as if they were painted by Michaelangelo himself. Even the graffiti tags were reminiscent of the Sistine Chapel. The gigantic size and metropolitan beauty filled Ethan with wonder. "Gorgeous..."

"Hoo. Visitor, as with the doorway, this paradise, known as Nightopia, was created from the light of your Ideya. However, do be cautious. While this world is peaceful, there are Nightmarens like Reala who will try to steal your Ideya plunging this world into the darkness known as Nightmare."

"While Nightmarens like Nights will try to save it."

"Nights is...unique."

"Oh..." Moaned the invisible creature. "I wish I could fly. I can hardly see the fight from down here."

Ethan looked and far up in the sky he saw grayish balls being hurled through the air by a red and a purple dot. "Wow, that's really high. I still can't believe they can fly."

An explosion went off followed by a yell. "Wotcha!"

"Oh! That one got Nights."

"Ah, that it did. Hoo. However, I suspect it will take more than that for Reala to defeat Nights.

"Urg!"

"As you see, Nights is no slouch when it comes to combat. Hoo. Yet this is taking longer than usual. Perhaps it's because Reala had that nap prior to the battle."

"Nap?" Ethan asked. "People in the Dream World take naps?" Ethan imagined a never ending loop of the residents here going to another realm when they slept, then those residents going to another realm and so forth and so forth.

"Yes, they do take naps. Hoo. Every living thing requires rest. Granted, those of us who live in the Night Dimension only need a few minutes of slumber here and there to feel refreshed. Hoo."

Then again if it's just a quick snooze, how could they go to another realm so quickly? Ethan shrugged off the idea knowing it would just give him a headache "Nice." He commented on the quick duration. "Imagine how much I could accomplish if I didn't have to sleep away fourteen plus hours of the day."

"True..." Owl said not wanting to comment on how much the boy slept. "Though I suspect it would be rather dull around here without interesting Visitors like yourself stopping by."

"I guess I wouldn't want to spoil the party." Ethan stretched his neck. Looking up for so long gave it a cramp. "Anyhow, correct me if I'm wrong, but base on what Nights said this Reala sounds like he has some sort of Stockholm Syndrome."

"Huh? Stock what?" The invisible creature asked.

"Ah, never heard of it? The short version is people in an abusive relationship become sympathetic and loyal to their abuser. Even after the abuser is gone, they still make excuses for him."

"I don't get it." The invisible creature continued. "Why would they defend their abuser?"

"Hell if I know." Ethan shrugged. "Some people suggest it's survival to become attached to those strongest around you."

"Huh?"

"Ahem. Hoo. It does sound like you are correct in your assumptions, Visitor. It may be of interest and help for you to know ever since he's returned, Reala has been erratic."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised he became a big ball of crazy since Nights did away with his evil master."

"I would venture to say his insanity has always been questionable but, before Wizeman's demise, he was frightfully calm and collect." Owl shivered at memories of Reala's callousness.

"I can work with that. It's easier when they spill their guts out instead of keeping it inside. Heh, metaphorically speaking of course. I'd rather there not be anymore bloodshed."

"Urg!"

"Ah. Fight's over." Ethan looked back up to see the red dot falling down. The purple dot followed. "Is Nights trying to catch him?"

"No." The invisible creature said. "She never has."

Ethan laughed. "That certainly won't help things."

"Mm."

"Heh, 'never has'. Amazing they can fall from that height and still live." Ethan started jogging to where Nights and Reala went. "I'm going to have a few words with Nights."

Meanwhile, Nights landed near the defeated Reala and frowned at how all she could do was hurt him. She wished she could help him, but something always prevented it. Even now, she didn't dare touch him to tend to his wounds. She knew he could recovery without her. Why speed up the process, so he could try to hurt again? It frustrated Nights that she couldn't let her guard down whenever he was around.

She floated on her stomach and watched him as he slept pleasantly in unconsciousness. "At least you look at peace and harmless now." She muttered. She tilted her head and remembered when he first reappeared: Battered, bruised and weak "You've gotten stronger since your return. Not that I'd tell you that if you were awake."

"Actually I think you should tell him, Nights."

Nights whipped her head around and saw Ethan. She turned over and waved at him. "Ethan! Over here! It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Nights." He walked over to her. "Anyhow, I think you should tell him he's strong."

"Now, Ethan, Reala already has a big head. Why should I make it even bigger?"

"Because if you give him compliments, he may start to like you and you can't kill someone you like. Okay. Okay. It's not impossible, but it's defiantly harder to kill someone you like."

Nights laughed. "Reala's not like most people you may know, Ethan. You give him compliments and he'll just insult you."

"You never know. Besides, deep down I believe people just want others to like them."

Nights smiled. "I believe so too." She turned back to Reala. "Now if I only liked him..." She blew a raspberry at him before she floated over to Ethan laughing. "Hey Ethan., have you ever thought about flying?"

"Ever since I was three."

Nights held out her hand. "Dualize with me and we can make that dream come true."

"How's that?"

"You become me and I become you."

"Whoa."

"Yes. Now take my hand and let's fly together."

Ethan, throwing caution to the wind, placed his hand against Nights' and their bodies assimilated.

Ethan lifted their hands to their face. "I am you." Ethan said half surprised at the results.

Nights laughed. "You're also me. Now enough talk, let's go."

"Wait. What about him?" He made them point at Reala.

"Him? Oh, don't worry about that sore loser."

"You're not worried about him?"

"He'll be fine and back to causing me trouble soon enough. Now let's go have some fun and check out this wonderful Nightopia of yours before he wakes up."

"Alright. If you say so." Ethan normally would have pressed the matter further but how could he skip out on a chance to fly? The two took off and Ethan couldn't contain his excitement.

"WAHOOOO!"

"Having fun, Ethan?"

"Yes!"

Nights chuckled. Past what looked to be residential building, they found allies filled with neon tubing. Many were shaped to looks like commercial designs and logos but some just curled and spiraled together creating beautiful electric rainbow art. They couldn't help themselves and followed the charged waves of color for quite some time.

"Ya know, I had a mo-hawk that color once." Ethan said pointing to a bright orange tube.

"A mo-hawk? What happened to it?"

"My mum armed with an electric razor." Ethan moved his hand over his close shaved head which made Nights moved her hand over her purple pronged hat.

"Ooo, scary."

"Old girl got me good. Hey." Something caught Ethan's attention. "Nights, look at that octopus over there." Sure enough, there was a blue and spotted octopus like creature floating among the lights.

"That's an Octopaw."

"Neat."

"They can leave behind a trail of rings when they fly." Nights' eye twinkled with mischief. "They're quite fun to chase actually not to mention it's good flight practice to fly through those rings."

"You mean you chase that poor little bugger? How horrible!"

"Oh... " Nights looked away.

"Nah! I'm just messin' ya, mate. Let's go chase that poor little bugger!"

Nights laughed and the two went off to chase Octopaw.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter should not have taken this long to write.

Ethan didn't do bad his first time chasing Octopaw. After the two decided to leave the poor little bugger alone, they met up with a flock of Nightopians. Ethan thought they looked absolutely adorable and he wanted to squeeze every last one of them. Thank goodness the Nightopians enjoyed the attention. Eventually, something else caught the Nightopians's eyes and the flock began to migrate. Ethan wanted to follow and Nights joined him. It gave them time to explore and to talk.

"Really?" Ethan asked as he balanced himself on the edge of the sidewalk. "Destroying Wizeman should have destroyed his Nightmarens too?"

"It should have." Nights floated on her back, hands behind her head, occasionally kicking her legs to advance. "After we destroyed him I felt like I had faded away." Nights met Ethan's eyes. "I'm glad I didn't."

"I bet."

"At first, I thought it was because of all the good I had done but that theory is blown now that all the other Nightmarens are back."

"You worried Wizeman might come back?"

"I hope he doesn't." Nights waved her finger in the air. "He's going to be awfully mad at me."

Ethan laughed. "I think that's a good reason to get along with Reala. Helps to have someone else in your corner. Maybe the two of you can talk your problems out. You know, that whole compliment thing."

"Hmm, you're back to that subject again."

"What?"

"You just seem very eager to help."

Ethan put his hands in his pockets and kicked an empty soda can. "Figure since I can't solve my own damn problems, I might as well help others solve theirs."

"You can't?"

"Really can't. 'Sides, it's all tied up in the judicial system."

Nights kicked herself in front of Ethan and floated right side up. "Did you get in trouble with the law?" She asked with her finger in his face.

Ethan looked shocked and put his hands up in defense. "Me? No! They haven't caught me yet." Nights raised an eyebrow at him. Ethan sighed and confessed. "It's an estate dispute in my family. Doesn't have anything to do with me. Not directly." He walked by Nights not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh." Nights resumed floating along.

"I never wanted this fight. It's making enemies of the people who I should be close with." He looked back at Nights. "You know that feeling, right?"

Nights looked off to side. "I suppose I do." She said as she stared at the buildings until cries broke out among the Nightopians. The flock had spotted Nightmarens coming at them and we're already retreating past Ethan and Nights. "I'm afraid there are times when you have to fight though." Nights extended her hand. "Let's go."

After Dualizing, they flew head first to greet their foes. "Nights, what kind of Nightmaren are they?"

"The purple ones are Sparkeels. Don't touch them when they're generating electricity. The others are MothPit who can fire sonar waves. Be careful, they're all after your Ideya."

"Yeah, Owl told me about that. So," Ethan punched their open hand, "we gonna pound them?"

Nights frowned. "How about we use my Touch Dash and Paraloop?"

"Oh. 'Kay. Those the moves where you push 'em and suck 'em in a vortex?"

Nights winked. "Correct." Ahead, a Sparkeel was charging for an attack. They flew underneath and then back over him creating a Paraloop, Ethan's first. He turned them around to admire his feat and didn't see the MothPit firing an attack.

"Wotcha!" Nights cried.

"S-Sorry, Nights."

The MothPit used the confusion to charge at them, but Nights dodged and Touch Dashed the bug like Nightmaren. "We all make mistakes. Keep your focus, Ethan."

"Right." The two continued their battle with the Nightmarens. They weren't like the local riff-raff Ethan encountered who, out of confusion and rage, would even hit their own members trying to land a blow. No, these Nightmarens were coordinating their attacks against Nights. Ethan had to admire their teamwork, however, Nights' and his were far better.

The two eventually sent the Nightmarens away and landed back on the ground disengaging. "How was that, Ethan?"

"Most interesting fight I've ever had."

"You did a great job."

"Thanks, Nights."

"Yes. Yes." Someone was slowly clapping and the two looked around. Suddenly, a black portal opened on the ground in front of them and from the darkness rose Reala. Ethan jumped back; he didn't expect that at all. "Great job." Reala mocked as he stared down the now frighten Visitor. "You took care of the lowest rank of Nightmarens with one of Master Wizeman's top creations. You must be so proud. What next? Shall you steal candy from a baby?"

"Reala. What do you want?" Nights asked not giving in to his bait.

"Really, Nights. Why must I always be greeted with such apprehension?"

Ethan had to get his head back in the game and tried to shake his anxiety off the only way he knew how to. "Gotta say," Ethan addressed Reala, "you're pretty stupid to attack us now. It would have been smart to work with the 'lower ranks' and taken us down together." Reala glanced at Ethan but turned his attention back to Nights. Ethan didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted. He looked at his shaking hand.

"Ethan," Nights said, "you may not have heard that part but the other Nightmaren don't listen to Reala anymore."

"What?"

Reala snarled. "It is as Nights says. Every since Wizeman's defeat, they don't follow my commands."

"That doesn't make sense..." Ethan said as he pondered this.

"It's of no matter." Reala kept his gaze on Nights. "We're not finished, Nights." As the two stared each other down, a gust of wing blew through the streets. Ethan felt the tension and quickly pushed aside the question about why the lower ranks didn't work with Reala. He had to prevent another fight.

"Reala, Nights, you two just went fisticuffs, or whatever it was you did. What's the hurry to start another brawl? Why not...why not have a race?"

Reala, not turning his head, peeped out of the corner of his eye at Ethan. "A race, you say?" He smirked. "Not a bad idea." His eyes moved back to Nights and then upwards. "The top of that flagpole. Shall we start there and do a lap around the edge of this world?"

"You're on, Reala!" Nights declared. She couldn't turn down such a direct challenge from her rival. What could possibly go wrong?

This was all wrong. Ethan just wanted to tire Reala out by a race but the Nightmaren obviously had other plans. Why did he suggest this idea? "Wait, stop!" Too late. The two raced towards the flagpole.

Nights would win. Even if Reala had not sustained injuries prior, victory belonged to her. Too focused on the trivial win, she didn't notice dark energy gathering in Reala's hands. His conjuring neared completion to trap that fool hardy Nights. Then again what did she have to fear? His previous Captures never held Nights longs; those Visitors saw to that. In his mind, Reala dared that Visitor to get Nights out of this special treat he prepared for her. If Owl's Capture impressed Nights, wait till she saw this one.

Nights neared the top of the pole when she finally felt the effects of Reala's spell. The force she had taken for granted sank in and she began to fall right into his trap. Shadows engulfed her and she screamed as she hit the ground.

"Nights!" Ethan yelled as he ran towards the impact site. "Are you alright?" He asked into the smoke.

"I think so..." Nights replied as the dust settled. Captures always knocked Nights for a loop. She sighed at Reala's redundant and futile technique. Nights had a friend with an Ideya who could easily get her out of this Capture. Speaking of which, she looked up to see how close Ethan was. She found it odd Reala planted the Capture on the ground. Actually, she didn't even see the usual green-blue barrier her Captures had. It didn't look like anything prevented her from escaping. Nights floated to the exit and hit her head on the unseen force. "What?" She asked as she held her head

Nights gasped. This wasn't a Capture cage. She knew this design from long ago. Five bluish stone pedestal surrounded her with a gold base below and a disattached roof. On the ceiling, above each pedestal, there was a dot of color: red, white, green, yellow and blue respectively. Nights was trapped in an Ideya Palace.

"No..." Nights murmured. Ethan only had one Ideya.

"Goodbye, Nights." Reala laughed as he flew off.

"No! He's getting away. Ethan! We have to hurry." Nights held out her hand for Dualization. Ethan nodded, ran, and Dualized with Nights. Immediately, they Drill Dashed after Reala. "Ethan, listen up. We only have two minutes."

"Two minutes? Two minutes for what?"

"If we don't defeat Reala in two minutes I'll still be trapped in the Ideya Palace."

"Still? You're free now, I don't..."

"There he is!" Up ahead, Reala waited for them with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"That cocky bastard. He's just going to toy with us, Nights."

"What else is new? Just get me close to him."

"Right." Ethan said as they neared Reala. The red and black Nightmaren levitated slowly up the building, taunting them, until they came within reach and he skimmed along the top. He laughed before he kicked and dislodged the bricks on the roof. With no time to dodge, the two threw their arms up bracing for the impacts.

"Wotcha!" Nights shook it off. "Ethan, don't get hit, we're losing time." Ethan nodded and they hurried after Reala who turned a corner. They took the turn wide and saw an alley full of full clotheslines. They zipped and zagged through the drying wash and as they reached the end of it, Reala drove from his hiding spot straight onto them. He pushed his weight on them till they hit the ground, making them lose more time. Another kick, a laugh and he soared away.

"Argh! This is getting us nowhere. Any bright ideas, Ethan?"

"Yeah, if he's fighting dirty," Ethan grabbed an empty glass bottle nearby. "let's pay him back. Uh!" He threw the container at Reala.

"Urg!" The shards scattered and cascaded down. "Why you..." They reached Reala and punch him into the wall.

"Ow...Ow..." Ethan blew on their fist. "Your knuckles are fragile as that bottle, Nights."

"You hit a metal persona, what did you expect?" Nights looked back over. "Here he comes." Reala pulled himself free and launched at them. In their other hand, Ethan had sand and grime from the ground and threw it at Reala's eyes.

"Urg!" Not giving him time to recover, Ethan grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head against their knee. Nights made a mental note to have a talk with Ethan about the boy's methods after they took care of Reala.

Ethan threw Reala to the ground, landed and picked up a trash can. Reala swiped at their legs, knocking them and the garbage over. Through his clouded eyes he scrambled away. He couldn't risk fighting them anymore. Not when Nights' time was almost up. He had to flee.

"He's getting away!" The two took off following him. Reala turned another corner and the two prepared themselves for another trick. However, Reala didn't have to use tricks this time. They had reached the center of the city but lost Reala. He ducked into one of the dozens of alley ways.

"Which one, Nights?"

"I don't know. We don't have time for this." She raced to the closest alley and barreled down it. No luck. She zoomed through another alley with the same outcome.

"No..." The countdown neared its end. "No..." She kept darting in the alley ways. "No..." Three. Two. One.

"Aptiva!" Nights cried as she was ripped from Ethan and sent back to the Ideya Palace.

Ethan landed ungraciously. "Ohf! Ugh!" Thank goodness they were close to the ground. "Nights!" He got back up and started running after Nights who was long done. Is this what Nights meant from 'still trapped'? If that was so, he just had to get back to the... 'Ideya Palace' Nights had called it? As he ran, he could see light illuminating from behind him. Ethan looked back and saw a shiny white ghostly creature follow him. "You're cute...but I have to save my friend now."

He continued to run. It should be easy to find Nights once he got out of the city; he remembered the colored flag the Ideya Palace was stationed at. The light got brighter and another glance revealed another critter had shown up. "I'm sorry. I can't play with you at the moment. Maybe later." Another critter popped up out of nowhere and it began to creep Ethan out. He tried to ignore them, but the light kept getting brighter. By the time he reached the outskirts of the city, a small army of the critters followed him.

"B-Back off!" He yelled at them. He tripped over a stone and one attach itself to him. "Hey! Get off!" Ethan felt sluggish and couldn't even get back to his feet. A second critter attached itself to him. "Let go!" A third critter advance and Ethan knew it was game over.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

"Awakers!" A voice cheered in excitement. The critters, apparently the Awakers, stopped and looked at each other. Ethan could see the alarmed looked on their faces. He had seen the same look on Octopaw earlier. "I love Awakers!" The voice delightfully giggled causing the small army to back away, clearly disturbed by the voice's presence, and started disappearing. "Tee hee! Oh, they're so fun. Ulp! Two stayed behind to pla-ay." Ethan saw the torn expression on the attached Awakers' faces. They didn't know whether to continue their duty or run in terror.

"Gotcha!" The invisible creature grabbed the indecisive Awakers by their tails and pulled them off Ethan. He watched as the Awakers, in complete terror, were being spun sideways in a circle accompanied by the invisible creature's cries of merriment.

"Ah, Visitor. I am please to see you are alright." Ethan turned around to see Owl flapping by him.

"Thanks to her previous torture of those fellows." He got up and brushed the dust off his shirt.

"Yes. The invisible creature loves to play with the Awakers. She often boasts about how she is more transparent then they are." Owl chuckled and lovingly shook his head. "Now then, by their presence, am I safe to assume Nights has been placed in a Capture?"

"Ah, at least you're calm about that. Nights came close to panicking."

"Hoo. It is not unusual for Reala to place Nights in a Capture and an Ideya carrying Visitor to free her."

"So what you're saying is that this happens all the time. Sheesh. Figures. Nights had me worried there for a moment." He laughed. "Make that two moments."

"You needed worry. As long as you have a brave heart, you can free Nights. Reala does not have control over Wizeman's Nightmaren army and, more importantly, he has no Goodles to hold onto the keys. Thus, your one Ideya will free Nights from her Capture."

"Yeah, I'm a bit confused about that. I already freed Nights, but she got dragged back."

"I'm sorry; I don't understand."

"We ran out of time and she got sent back to that, oh what did she call it, Ideya Palace."

"An Ideya Palace!" Owl's shout startled Ethan as well as the invisible creature who stopped playing with the Awakers. They wasted no time and quickly escaped. "You must be mistaken." Owl continued. "Reala cannot form an Ideya Palace unless a Visitor possesses all five Ideyas."

"Just repeating what Nights said. 'Sides, how do you know Reala can't? Has he ever tried?"

"Yes, once before unsuccessfully. That's why he's moved onto Captures."

Ethan shrugged. "Maybe he's never gave it much effort. I mean why try to figure out a difficult problem when a simple solution will do? Now that the simple solution isn't working, he figured out the difficult problem."

"Are you sure Nights said an Ideya Palace?"

"Yeah. Does this Palace look like an open gazebo?"

"Oh, I'm afraid it does." Owl slowly shook his head."Oh, this is awful."

"Owl." The invisible creature spoke up. "Why is an Ideya Palace worst than a Capture?"

"It's not, that is, if the Visitor has all five of his or her Ideyas because, you see, you need all five Ideyas to completely free Nights or, as the Visitor saw, Nights will just return back to her imprisonment once the time limit is up."

"Or you beat the one who imprisoned Nights." Ethan looked around for that flagpole. "And...there!" Ethan spotted it and started reaching around till he felt the invisible creature's arm. "I'll need your help to keep those Awakers away. Let's go free Nights."

"Mm." Ethan grinned and the two started running towards the Ideya Palace.

"Always in such a hurry." Owl mumbled and sighed. "He will find out soon enough." He said before teleporting away.

Taking the invisible creature paid off. Every time an Awaker popped out of nowhere, the creature greeted it, scared it and the Awaker left. Without having to worry about them, Ethan could spend time trying to figure out another question he had.

Granted they lacked the strength to take Nights and him down, the Nightmarens used all of their members to their best. Which puzzled Ethan why they didn't listen to Reala. They were all on the same team and, even though Ethan hated to admit it, Reala was a clever bastard who should have assumed command easily. Those Nightmarens willfully defied him. Why?

Wait. Ethan remembered something Nights said earlier. So that was it? That was the reason? How sad, Ethan thought as he shook his head at Reala's futile efforts.

"There's Nights." He said as they approached the Ideya Palace.

"Mm. May I go play with the Awakers now?"

"Heh! Course, just keep an eye on me okay?"

"Mm." Ethan let go of the invisible creature who caught an Awaker in bear hug. "Hee!"

Nights lazily floated on her side when Ethan approached. "Oy, Nights! Sorry I choked back there, but we'll get him this time and," Bam. Ethan collided with the unseen barrier of the Ideya Palace. He fell on his back and Nights didn't move from her spot or say anything. Ethan slowly got back up and narrowed his eyes at Nights who tried to hide a smile.

"Ethan, I'm glad the Awakers haven't gotten you yet. The invisible creature is helping you, I see."

"You weren't going to warn me about that force shield were you?"

Nights shifted. "One Ideya gets you one chance. You'll need another Ideya to get back in."

"You just wanted to see if I'd bump my noggin on there." Ethan continued; not dropping the subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ethan thought Nights was a horrible liar. He sighed and looked at Nights' pose. "You're rather relaxed for someone imprisoned."

"I can't do anything about it." She stretched. "Why stress myself out?"

Ethan frowned at Nights' attitude change, but she did have a point he reasoned. "So how do I get you out of here without another Ideya?"

"You're the one with the blue Ideya of Intelligence...Actually, your Ideya is here on this pedestal....Anyhow, you're smart, you figure it out."

"What?" His voice pitch went up. "I'm trying to help you, so you better help me out."

"I really wish I could, but I haven't any ideas."

"Ungrateful..." Ethan shook his head. "Hey Nights, I got another question, think you can answer it for me?"

"I'll try."

"You said back at the Dream Gate, Wizeman would have punished Reala for failing to stop you. That he would met the same fate as the others. Just to confirm, did Wizeman kill the others?"

Nights started to answer but when she found she couldn't, she looked away.

"You're just a boat full of information..." Ethan complained. "Anyway, I'm thinking Wizeman wants you both dead." Nights remained silent. "Because," Ethan continued trying to make his words clear, "those 'lower ranks' should have fallen in order and accepted command under Reala. I figure the only reason why they're not is because they know he's a dead man."

Nights looked back at Ethan.

"I mean, like you said, Reala failed. Not only he is a failure, but he's also someone who can defeat Wizeman. Just like you did, Nights."

"I had help."

"Either way, we need to tell Reala."

"Even if we do tell him, it won't change anything. He won't let me out."

Ethan tilted his head and thought about it. "Can't you try to convince him?"

"Convince him to do what?"

"If Wizeman comes back, he's going to kill both of you. Why not fight him together? Convince Reala you need to work together to live. Convince him..."

"Ethan, he won't listen to me. Please, just find the old owl and figure out how to get all of your Ideyas. That's the only way I'll be free. Please, Ethan." Nights sincerely asked.

"Nights..."

"You should go now, Ethan. I see Reala on the horizon. You better go before he sees you."

Ethan turned and saw the red dot in the distance. "I just said we needed to talk to him. Besides, what can he do to me?"

"Well..." Nights smiled and leaned closer to the glass. Her mischievous look brothered Ethan. "For starters," Nights looked him directly in the eye, "he can fly really really high up...." She pointed to the sky, "and drop you." She let her finger fall to her open palm. "Splat." She said all while keeping her smile.

Ethan's eyes widen. "...I better get out of here."

"Good idea. Come back when you get more good ideas." She waved to him as he retreated.

"C'mon, invisible creature, we gotta go. That jerk Reala is coming back."

"Aw, I was having fun." She whined as she let another Awaker go. The two headed back the direction they came till they saw Owl.

"Quickly, over here." He motioned for them to hid behind a wall close to the city.

Ethan ducked behind there but, even with the cover, he didn't feel safe. "Do you think Reala saw us?"

"He couldn't have seen me." The invisible creature said. Ethan could tell she had not ever brothered getting behind the wall. "He just floating around the Ideya Palace." She continued. "It looks like he's brothering Nights." She then stomped her foot like a five year old. "I don't like him."

"I sympathize with you."

"So, Visitor, Hoo. Did Nights inform you of our situation?"

"More or less." He said thinking back to their conversation. "I need another Ideya to get her out."

"Ah, yes. Back when Reala still used Ideya Palaces, Visitors would collect blue chips and, with them, retrieve their stolen Ideya locked away in an Ideya Capture. However, while we are fortunate your Ideyas have not been sealed away, we do not know their location. Furthermore..."

"Hey, Owl, I'm grateful you're more helpful than Nights but can we talk about this inside?" Ethan had been rocking back and forth on his heels the entire time. "I feel vulnerable out here in the open."

"Ah. That is a sensible request. Hmm." Owl surveyed the many buildings in front of them. "That structure looks best to hide and keep an eye on Nights."

"Great! Let's get inside." The three ventured forth and what should have been a quick trip took much longer than expected. The three slammed the door to the unlit apartment behind them.

"How the hell do so many aquatic creatures get inside a residential building?" Ethan complained as he locked the door. "We almost didn't make it."

"Hoo! I didn't suspect that many Seapos to fill the hallways."

"Mm. Thank goodness for those Blue Chips."

"Heh, I do have a pretty good aim, don't I?" Ethan said as headed towards the window, sticking close to the wall and peeked out the corner of the window. "Good view of the Ideya Palace and guess who's just hanging around there gloating."

"Who?" The invisible creature asked causing to Ethan roll his eyes. "Oh. It's Reala. I should know that."

"Yeah, it's him so how can we take that wanker down?"

"The solution, as we've discussed outside, is to recover all of your remaining Ideya, free Nights and then we can defeat Reala. Hoo."

"So, we can't take down Reala without Nights? I dunno, I thought I gave him a good thrashing when we fought."

"Yes, but I suspect you were Dualized with Nights at the time." Ethan gave a sheepish grin. "Nights' Nightmaren body is stronger than a Visitors'. As is Reala's."

"Hmmm." Ethan crossed his arms and lowered his head in thought until an Awaker showed up illuminating the dark apartment with its soft glow. The invisible creature caught it, teased it, and let it go. The apartment once again descended into shadows.

"Hey, there's an idea..." Ethan pondered out loud. "Owl." He walked over to the old bird. "When I first came here you said that without an Ideya this world would plunge into Nightmare. That Ideya is the light and Nightmare is the darkness."

"I suppose I said something akin to that."

"You saw how that Awaker's light vanquished the darkness here." Ethan punched his open hand. "If the light of an Ideya can vanquished Nightmare, in theory it can also vanquish a Nightmaren."

"That is..." Owl fumbled at the implications to the gruesome idea. "That is a very bold theory."

"Isn't it? Now don't get me wrong, I just want to defeat Reala, not kill him."

"I'm afraid you have forgotten one thing, Visitor."

"Oh? What's that?" Ethan asked.

"You possess no Ideya at this time. Your blue Ideya remains at the Ideya Palace." Ethan jerked his head to the side and cursed. He felt foolish forgetting that important detail. "However," Owl continued, "as you have noted, Reala remains at the Ideya Palace and I doubt he will simply let you pass. You may be able to use your 'Light vs Darkness' strategy when the time comes."

"Right. Right. Thank you, Owl."

"Which brings us back to our original dilemma of retrieving your remaining Ideya. Hoo. Hoo. Visitors, in the past, have obtain their missing Ideyas through trials and tests of character. These trials and tests are as unique as the Visitor. Hence, it will not be easy..."

As Owl went on and on with his explanation, Ethan hated the idea more and more. He wished he could use his more direct approach of beating up Reala with his blue Ideya. Since that was no longer an option, he just listened to Owl until his ears picked up a strange noise coming from outside. Ethan hopped back over to the window facing the Ideya Palace. "Actually." Ethan grinned as he looked at the scene outside; as another idea formed. "I know exactly what we're going to do."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good idea. Come back when you have more good ideas." Nights waved at Ethan before looking back to the pedestal holding his blue Ideya. Hope, Purity, Growth and Courage, could Ethan find all of these without her? At least the boy could depend on Owl to guide him in the right direction. The two of them would find a solution, she hoped. Till then, Nights groaned as she saw him approached, she had a whole evening of listening to a certain someone gloat.

"Ah, Nights." Reala greeted her. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Argh!" She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"The cold shoulder? Really, Nights, and after I went through all this trouble to make sure you were comfortable. By the way, your accommodation, do you like?

"No. I don't like it, Reala. It's just the same old, boring Ideya Palace."

"Not so. This Palace has a wonderful twist. Have you notice? It can be formed regardless of how many Ideyas a Visitor possesses, however," Reala chuckled, "the Visitor will still need all five to free you."

"Yes, I've noticed. I'm not blind, Reala."

"Hmm." Reala trailed the edges of the transparent barrier of the Palace with his fingertips till he faced her. "Such a shame you don't like. Ah well, I wouldn't have even used it if that Visitor hadn't interfere."

Nights sighed. "Reala..."

"Yes, Nights?" Reala smiled awaiting her trifling accusations and threats.

"Please don't be upset if this plan doesn't work."

His smile vanished. Had Nights said this to mock or challenge him, he'd laughed it off. But no, she said this earnestly and with a certain sadness in her voice that made his blood boil. He snarled and swiftly swiped his hand to the side. "How dare you! I don't need your pity. You're the one who's trapped. You're the one who's dependent upon a powerless boy who I'll slash to bits if he ever comes back."

Nights looked off to the side. "I'm not worried about him."

Reala growled. "You should be."

Nights shook her head. "He'll find a way. He's quite clever, actually. He even found out why the lower ranks don't listen to you."

"Ha! Like that's hard to figure out."

Nights abruptly whipped her head back to him in shock. "Y-You know?" If he knew, then why did he continue this?

"Yes, Nights. I know." Reala said as she stared. "You see, Nights, when I came back from the brink of death, no thanks to you, I was quite weak. You remember. I could hardly stand let alone fly. Since then they haven't forgotten that image and choose not to follow me." Nights breathe out in relief which Reala misinterrupted at first. "What?"

"That's not why. Yes, you were weak back then, but you've gotten so much stronger, Reala." She said with a smile. "They would be stupid fools for not following someone amazingly powerful as you," Reala felt a tiny bit of his anger subside, "if that was the reason."

Reala groaned. "Then pray tell, what do you think is the reason?"

Nights stopped smiling, moved closer to the edge of the barrier and told Reala about Ethan's reasoning. About how ultimately Wizeman would eliminate both of them. As Reala listened to Nights, he crossed his arms and contemplated her words.

"Well?" She asked.

He looked at her. "...I don't believe you." He told her calmly.

"Oh!" Nights threw her hands up in frustration. "Why not?" Nights yelled.

"Because I am loyal first rank Nightmaren. Master's only elite soldier. You are mistaken if you think he'd cast me aside. The others don't listen to me because of my prior injuries."

"Well, have you ever asked them?"

"Why bother?" He tilted his head upwards; looking down on Nights. "Not only would I be wasting my time asking what I already know, I'd have to beat them within an inch of their live to get any sort of answers out of them."

"Again, doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Hmpf. Let them remain insubordinate. After all, I've proven their assistance unnecessary. Once he returns, Master Wizeman will see how capable I am." Reala held up an open hand in front of him and closed an eye: It gave him the illusion he held Nights' head in his palm. "Yes. He'll see the wonderful trophy I've acquired for him."

"Please." Nights said as Reala moved his hand back down. "What do you expect? A reward?" Nights gave a short laugh. "We both know Wizeman doesn't give out prizes."

"You don't understand!" Nights jumped back at Reala's sudden outburst. Even Reala seemed disturbed by his own action. He started rubbing one hand with the other and it seemed as if he was gasping for air. He didn't even look at Nights as he continued in a shaky voice. "He'll have to recognize my penance." His eyes started darting back and forth. "He'll have to overlook my failures. He'll have to forgive me...He'll have to let me live..."

"Reala..."

"I don't want to die!"

Silence followed Reala's admission as he remained frozen his state of debelief, his realization, his fear. Finally, a soft breeze passed by bringing Reala back. He turned, ready to fly and hunt down the answers needed, but stopped himself. He didn't require a begotten bloodied confession from a lower rank to confirm the suspicions he had in his heart for so long. He sank to the ground and covered his face.

"You do believe..." Nights said quietly, but Reala didn't reply. His world was crumbling and he needed time to collect the pieces. She didn't disturb him.

Time passed and Nights became bored waiting. Was Reala going to sulk all evening? "You know, Reala," he still didn't move, "just because Wizeman might come back doesn't mean you'll be killed. After all, look at me: He hasn't done away with me yet." Reala still didn't respond and Nights sighed. "It's not fair." She rose a hand to the center of the Palace and spun herself around slowly, looking at the colored marks representing the Ideyas on the ceiling. "We both just want to live our lives; not having an authoritarian deciding when he's going to end it."

Reala shifted and turned around revealing the desolate look in his eyes. Nights ceased her twirling. "How can you compare us like that?" His voice lacked its usual arrogance. "You left on your own accord. I've been forsaken."

Nights directed her gaze away. "Wizeman's cruel. Is it really that surprising?" She asked looking back.

His head drooped forward. "I just never thought...I realized I'd be punished...harmed...but...but...d-de..." he closed his eyes and spoke the word so faintly, "death?"

"I'm sorry." Nights said. "I'm so sorry. I never knew how much it frighten you."

Reala jerked his head back up, tried to yell at her, but it came across as a loud sob. "How can you not be afraid? He's going to kill us!"

Never had Nights seen him like this. "I am afraid." She said softly. "However, I can't let that fear overrule my life."

"Life..." His head hung down in hopelessness. "Will I have that even if I destroy yours?"

Nights frowned. "Hey! It's bad enough I have to put up with your grumpy attitude all evening long, but you're still thinking of offing me? Argh! You know, you'd think you'd see the obvious answer right in front of your face."

"W-What?"

"Show of hands. Who here has defeated the big scary Wizeman?" Nights raised her own and looked around. "Anyone else? No. Okay then." She nodded and put her hand back down.

Reala could feel a twitch on his face. "Are you suggesting..."

"To let me go," Nights interrupted him, "and when Wizeman comes back, I'll handle him."

It would be an easy fix to his problems: Letting Nights do all the work and, more importantly, act as a shield between him and an angry wrath. He shook his head to fight off those thoughts. "I'd be betraying Wize, I mean, Master Wizeman."

Nights shrugged. "He's probably going to pick me off first anyway." Her words did ring true. "Why not give me a shot and fight him at least?"

"This is too much for one evening." He said as his treacherous heart and basic need for survival screamed to take advantage of Nights. Then something crossed his mind. "You had help. You didn't defeat him by yourself."

"You could help me..."

"That's pushing it." He yelled.

"Really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you are the most sneakiest, underhanded, rottenest person I know."

Reala blinked. "Really?"

"Of course!"

Reala smiled.

Meanwhile, Ethan listened to Owl's explanations until he heard a strange noise from outside. Was that laughter? He hopped back over to the window facing the Ideya Palace. Yeah, he didn't imagine it. Those two were laughing together. He grinned. "Actually. I know exactly what we're going to do."

"Hoo. Hoo. You already have an idea, Visitor? Splendid. Tell us what is your plan of action?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

Ethan walked over to the only couch in the apartment and plopped down on it. "Nothing." He repeated as propped his feet up and laid back with his hands behind his head.

"Owl, what does he mean by that?" The invisible creature asked.

Owl coughed loudly. "I'm sorry, Visitor, did you mean to say you wish us to dismiss your previous statement?"

"No. I'm not saying 'I've got nothing'; I'm saying I'm not going to do a damn bloody thing."

"Visitor, I do not understand. Just a moment ago, you seemed eager to help Nights."

"Still am, however, I don't have to do anything now."

"What do you mean you don't have anything to do now?" Owl flapped over to the window. "Nights remains captive." He glanced out the window. "I'm afraid you are the only one..." Owl did a double take out the window. "Oh, dear. Where is the Ideya Palace? I swore I, Agh!"

"Hi!" Nights bursted through window startling everyone in the room and knocking Owl to the floor.

"Ni-Nights?" Owl blurted out.

Hovering a few inches above the ground, Nights performed a pirouette, letting Ethan's blue Ideya circle around her. "Yes, Owl?" She asked with a smile and, before Owl could get another question in, she floated over to Ethan. "Don't you look hard at work." She teased as she held out her hand. "Here." His Ideya traveled down her arm and began to circle around Ethan. "Rather easy to find you with this leading the way." Ethan watched as his Ideya bustled around him like a puppy happy to see it's owner, before reabsorbing back into him.

"Nights." The invisible creature spoke up. "How did you get free?"

"Oh, that? Reala let me go." She said casually.

"Huh? Why did he do that? He's loyal to Wizeman."

Nights nodded her head. "His loyalty to Wizeman was strong but not as strong as his fear of dying."

"Hoo. Nights, you mean to tell us Reala is no longer an enemy?"

Nights shook her head. "I wouldn't say that exactly. We made a truce though. He won't try to kill me and we'll deal with Wizeman if he ever comes back."

"Wow, really, Nights? That's a great idea." Ethan said. His sarcasm made Nights puff out one of her cheeks and she placed her hands on her hips as she gave him a crossed look. "I mean, where ever did you get such a brilliant plan?" He continued.

"Oh, you!" She grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed his head hard with her fist. Despite the noogie, he had to laugh. "I think I know why you have a blue Ideya." She said as she let him go.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Nights pointed a finger at him. "Because you have a smart mouth." They smiled and Nights opened her palm. "Let's get out of this stuffy place." The two Dualized and then they felt a weight on their back. "Ofh! You know you can just ask for a piggy back ride down." Nights told the invisible creature.

"Mm." The three left the building and gently floated to the ground where Owl had teleported.

"Hey, Nights. Where is Reala, by the way?" Ethan asked.

"Hm? Oh him. I don't know. Probably at the Dream Gate." Nights' answer made Owl cringe.

"So..." The invisible creature began. "That's it?"

Nights shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Hoo. Yes, even I expected a bigger ordeal."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ethan mumbled. "Sorry to disappoint, but they talked their problems out."

"That was rather anti-climatic."

The end.


End file.
